Phineas and Ferb Star Wars 2
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: Phineas and Ferb's adventures in the Rebel Alliance have just begun, and what happens when Darthenshmirtz seeks revenge on a certain red haired Sith-inator destroying Jedi with a triangular head? Phineas' adventure as a Jedi is about to get even more interesting as the battle rages on. (Sequel to Phineas and Ferb Star Wars Special, and contains spoilers to the special)
1. Trailer

**You know their story...**

**...**

"Phineas, why don't you ever tell anyone of your escape from the Dark Side? I mean seriously, not a lot of Jedi can say that."

...

**Now the story continues...**

**...**

"Well if I tell that story, do you know how valuable to the Empire we would be? Think about it...two boys able to escape the powerful forces of the Dark Side. Do you KNOW how the Empire will look at us? Not only are we a threat to them, but we'd be powerful allies..."

...

**But...**

**...**

"Wait, Ben is...dead?!"

...

**Their story...**

**...**

"A new master? But who?"

...

**It's only just begun for them...**

**...**

"You WILL join the Dark Side, Flynn!"

...

**Phineas and Ferb are back with their friends to take down the Empire again.**

**...**

"Where's my sister?"

"About that..."

"...Oh no..."

...

**In a newfound struggle with the Empire...**

**...**

"You blew up my inator! For that, you'll pay!"

...

**You still think you know the story? You've**

**.**

**Seen**

**.**

**NOTHING**

**...**

"Well, kid, here's the thing-"

"Oh gosh, don't tell me you're my father because that is SO cliche," Phineas rolled his eyes.

"What?! Oh good gosh no! I wasn't going to say that at all...that's happening with the other battle here," Darthenshimirtz defended.

"Whoa, dude, seriously?"

...

**Phineas and Ferb Star Wars: The Darthenshmirtz Strikes Back**

**Coming to Fanfiction August 2014**


	2. Chapter 1: Sleepless Night on Hoth

**Episode IVa: The Darthenshmirtz Strikes Back**

**As the rebels rejoice in their victory in the destruction of the Death Star, Imperial Troops have driven them to a new base on the ice planet of Hoth. Phineas and Ferb, two residents of the planet, Tatooine, have decided while they miss the eternal summer of their planet, they are also useful in the Rebel Alliance, not to mention they were already out in space. Candace, Buford and Baljeet have now left the Empire and dedicated the rest of their lives to the Rebels, on the right side of the galactic war. **

**However, Phineas' adventures with the Rebel Alliance is about to get a lot more interesting...and that's just the beginning. Meanwhile Darthenshmirtz seeks out the young Jedi in seek of revenge for destroying the Sith-inator. Although perhaps revenge isn't the only path to take against young Phineas...after all...he'd be a powerful Sith as his brother was…**

**What awaits these children now? Let's find out…And still: None of this is cannon, so RELAX!**

* * *

It was a dark, cold night on the planet of Hoth. While Luke and Han were doing a perimeter check, Phineas and Ferb and their friends were sleeping in their comfy beds. Although...one wasn't having such a peaceful night. Ferb woke up to hear whimpering from the bed on his other side. Having been woken up by his own nightmare...he looks over at the bed where his brother slept. Indeed it was his whimpering he heard as he also winced and cringed. Probably another nightmare, he reasoned. Phineas woke with a scream as he had every night for two weeks. He could feel his heartbeat increase as he gave some heavy breaths.

"Not again," he sighed, "Why does it keep happening?"

"Another nightmare, bro?"

"Ferb? Wh-what are you doing up? Did you have another nightmare too?"

Ferb only nodded. Phineas had noticed he too was waking up in the middle of the night as well. He could only imagine the nightmares his brother had.

"So...what was it this time?" he asked and Ferb just sat there, remembering the dream…

* * *

"_Ferb! Please stop! I'm your brother!" Phineas pleaded, "I don't wanna hurt you! I love you!"_

_Ferb apathetically raised his red dual lightsaber and struck Phineas and heard him scream, and at that moment Ferb had turned back to himself...grateful to his brother for freeing him from the Dark Side...but instead he only saw Phineas' tatooine attire...and his broken lightsaber. _

"_PHINEAS!"_

* * *

"Ferb?"

Ferb looked at his brother, a blank expression across his face. He'd always been good at hiding emotions...but not from Phineas.

"It was about being a Sith...wasn't it?"

Ferb nodded, and he threw his arms around Phineas in tears, "I'm so sorry, bro."

Phineas also hugged him in tears…"I was so scared, Ferb. Seeing you like that...it really scared me."

"I know...and...it haunts my nightmares that I might've hurt you…." Ferb whispered in grief.

Phineas only hugged him and smiled. Ferb didn't talk much usually, but when he talked, he talked seriously. Phineas had remembered how scared he'd felt as Ferb attacked him and tried to turn him into a Sith as well...or destroy him. He'd remembered telling him playfully he owed him a new lightsaber for destroying his. As scared as Phineas felt while he fought his brother…Phineas has chosen to try to forget about it. Ferb, too, has tried...but it's so hard with his nightmares reminding him of the fact he almost killed his brother. Ferb looked down at his brother, and he smiled, glad his brother hadn't held it against him.

"You didn't hurt me...and that's all that matters," Phineas said.

"So...what about your nightmare? What was yours about?"

"Oh...that...it...it's nothing," Phineas lied and reached up to scratch his ear-Ferb frowned, and Phineas sighed, "Okay...it...it was about...well...kind of the same thing...it was about me becoming a Sith...well...somebody tried turning me into a Sith. I never saw their face though...but...I did hear their voice...it sounded somewhat familiar, but I can't remember."

"Whot's with the whimpering?" Ferb asked, "They didn't...succeed, did they?"

Phineas was silent at this...and Ferb wrapped his arms around him, making Phineas nestle in with him with a grateful smile. From that point on in the night, they slowly fell into deep, dreamless sleeps. Little had they known that Luke had gotten into some big trouble in the night.

**Well that's all for this chapter. Sorry it took awhile to post it. However I did say 'August'...but I didn't say when in August lol. Anyway...**

* * *

**Review Responses!**

**Fan: If you knew my previous name and read other stories I have on this site, you'd know I'm ALL about Phinabella. I squealed at the end of the special**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: lol, love you too girl. You've been there for me so much since I joined this site, and I love you for that. I too was EXTREMELY satisfied with not only the Phinabella kiss at the end, Phin's freaking adorable reaction (and him as a little Jedi...AAAAAHHHH ADORABLE), but I also LOVED the brotherly fluff between Phineas and Ferb. We don't see that enough, and I'm glad this special focused on the relationship between the two, especially the fight scene (best scene...but also saddest lol). I prefer Star Wars over Star Trek but that's just me. Also, Marissa will NOT, I repeat NOT be in these sequels. I had ideas for her...but I decided to drop them and save them for a different story. **

**Tall T: glad you're looking forward to this...so am I actually :) **

**Book girl fan: lol, yes, yes they did, I just thought that'd be funny to mention. **

**woodland59: lol, yeah, I'm excited for this set of stories **

**guest: I'm definitely going to do my best to do it the creators might...and if not...well I hope it's still good at least lol **

** Anonymous Reader for ever: sorry it took even longer than the one day, but here ya go :) **

**guest: yep, although it will be...eh...not giving spoilers lol**

* * *

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed, and I hope you all like and review this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 2: Phin's 'Legacy'

Phineas woke up to see Ferb had already gotten up and moved him back to his bed under the covers…must've gotten cold last night. Hoth was not the ideal location for two natives of the two sun summer all year planet, Tatooine. Phineas threw his thick cloak on layered with Wampa fur. That day was a bit scary…

* * *

"_Hey, Ferb, maybe we should head back. There might be Wampas out at this time of night, and they're a lot meaner and harder to beat than Sand People." _

_Suddenly Phineas was thrown off his feet as a Wampa attacked his little snow speeder he'd built. He turned and there it was, a big, furry, angry Wampa roaring at him. Phineas reached for his lightsaber, but it was gone. It was then Phineas remembered Ferb had destroyed his lightsaber in their battle. He looked around frantically for something to defend himself, but the monster was quicker...however...Phineas didn't feel the attack, for Ferb had jumped in front of him standing over Phineas and facing the Wampa. It was dark on this planet at night, so Phineas couldn't see much but he could see Ferb's lightsaber, ready to stab the creature. Ever since that day...that fateful day where he actually fought Phineas...he'd always been protective of him...not letting anything or anyone hurt his brother…Ferb didn't hesitate before lunging at the monster and Phineas looked away._

* * *

It was a warm cloak though, so Phineas wasn't complaining. It then dawned on him that he, Ferb and the others have been on Hoth for a week now, and he still hasn't gotten a new lightsaber. What if the Empire found them out? He'd have no way to defend himself...He wrapped the cloak on, and he headed out, but before he could get out the door, someone bumped into him, and the impact knocked the small Jedi to the ground. Phineas shook his head, and he looked up at the figure. She was tall and wore a white suit. Anybody in the Rebel Alliance knew her to be Princess Leia. The rebel princess looked down at the small Jedi, and she helped him up.

"Sorry about that, kid. I didn't see you coming," Leia apologized, "Hey, you're Luke Skywalker's neighbor, aren't you? Phineas isn't it?"

Phineas nodded, seeing Leia had sort of a bad mood written on her forehead, and he was correct. She'd been in an argument with Han Solo earlier that morning and the night before. Han was driving her absolutely bonkers lately. She stared down at Phineas for a bit, and Phineas gave a smile.

"No worries, your highness. I should've been watching for people," Phineas smiled.

"No, I should have been watching where I was going instead of…" Leia sighed, "Never mind...say, aren't you a little young to be more than just a padawan?"

"Yes, yes I am, but our master taught us really well."

"Indeed he did...so...how come I don't see you around much? You are part of the Alliance, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but my brother and I mostly just...sort of just hang out around Hoth during the day...we've also been kinda sorta taking it easy since the whole thing on the Death Star happened."

"What happened there with you guys? I was prisoner there, and I didn't see you guys."

"Ferb, Isabella and I followed the Millenium Falcon so that we could give R2 the disc with the Death Star plans, but…" Phineas paused as Isabella passed by (not for the reason you think. He doesn't even see her).

Phineas looked down, thinking hard about what he was going to say. Granted it was a big event that happened...but..did everyone really need to know his brother was, at a time, a Sith? Did they need to know his own brother tried to destroy him or turn him to the Dark Side? Did they really need to know he basically escaped the Dark Side?

...No...no they didn't.

"It was just...basically we just followed the ship and...we um...well I found my long lost sister. After that we left before the Death Star could be blown up."

Isabella's face went from blank (not really showing any expression) to puzzled. Why wouldn't Farm Boy want them to know his story? He'd told her the story after the party...you know...once he'd gotten over the kiss. Isabella was one that wasn't usually impressed easily, but the story he'd told her before...wow… She'd thought that all the other rebels would've heard his story and he'd be famous..that said, he was extremely friendly and modest at the same time. She chuckled to herself in her mind as she remembered he saved that stormtrooper…

* * *

"_I have to help her!" Phineas cried and ran to the girl's aid. _

_Isabella smacked herself. How stupid was this kid?! First of all, stormtroopers were the bad guys and could turn on him instantly. Second, they didn't have time for this. Ugh…_

"_Don't be a fool!" she shouted at the Jedi as he ran to her._

_Isabella watched as the boy grabbed the trooper's arm and pulled her up...no strings attached, not bribery or anything...he just grabbed her arm and pulled her up...weird kid. The weird thing...the girl questioned him like he was a bad guy… She listened to their breathing heavily...had to admit that small voice made some cute sounds, but she didn't have time for cute. _

"_Why would you save me?" the trooper asked, "You're a rebel."_

_What, does she think Rebels are the bad guys? Other way around, sister! And then he just sits there like everything's okay...ugh! Stupid Farm Boy, and his stupid brother with their diversions and such. Ugh! She better be getting paid for this! _

"_You were in trouble. I couldn't just leave you hanging...literally," Phineas reasoned, and a shot of the blaster interrupted their conversation, and while the trooper looked away, Isabella grabbed the Jedi's hand and pulled him away. Phineas was a little submissive and followed her willingly. That could be trouble if he ran into the empire, and they weren't a total moron like that one stormtrooper…_

"_You're either really brave or really stupid," Isabella commented as they ran._

* * *

Isabella playfully rolled her eyes, and she looked to see Phineas was alone...hm...Leia must've continued on or something. She took that as her cue to enter. "Hey, Farm Boy."

Phineas was grabbing his Wampa fur cloak, for it fell off him when he bumped into Leia, and he looked at the pilot.

"Hey, Isabella," he greeted in a friendly manner, but he also blushed. Since the kiss...they've been acting kinda funny around each other lately.

Of course we all knew why.

Isabella approached the triangle headed, Jedi with her usual smug expression. She didn't smile much, and if she did, it was usually a smug smile. Going from her slightly smug smile to her smug frown seemed to have puzzled Phineas, for he frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Isabella looked away; then she sighed, "Phineas, why don't you ever tell anyone of your escape from the Dark Side? I mean seriously, not a lof of Jedi can say that."

So she'd caught that, figures, he reasoned in his head. Isabella had been one of the very few besides Candace, Perry, Ferb and himself that knew about Ferb's temporary change to the Dark Side and the duel between the brothers. Phineas had decided to keep it on a low profile ever since due to the fact they were trying to forget it ever happened, but with constant nightmares, how could someone forget that? However it wasn't just the threat of Darth Ferb that scared him. It was his tone of voice and the thought that not even his own brother could stop him from harming someone. The fact that his own brother would kill him all because of a machine, and both the brothers knew that once it wore off, Ferb would hate himself for hurting...no...destroying his own brother. That was why the memories still burned their minds and seemed to have never left. Phineas was so lost in thought that Isabella had to snap her fingers in front of his face to snap him out of it.

"Hey, Farm Boy!"

"Huh? Oh...sorry. Just...lost in thought, I guess," Phineas said, a small drop of sweat dripping down his forehead (much like in animes), "What were you saying?"

"Why don't you ever tell anyone about your big event. You could be really famous, Flynn-"

"That's just it…" Phineas interrupted.

"What?" Isabella asked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be famous, Isabella," Phineas said, "if you think about it, before Ferb and I came across R2 and the disc and basically got dragged into the Rebellion, we had no intentions of leaving Tatooine and getting involved in the Rebellion. Ferb and I were happy on Tatooine just being who we were without worrying about anything except evading tusken raiders...Why would you think that just because I did some impossible thing, that I would wanna be famous for it? The Empire would have my head if they figured out I was powerful or lucky enough to avoid becoming a Sith. Let's not forget I am forever trying to forget that part of that day..."

"What are you saying, Phineas?"

"Well if I tell that story, do you know how valuable to the Empire we would be? Think about it...two boys able to escape the powerful forces of the Dark Side. Do you KNOW how the Empire will look at us? Not only are we a threat to them, but we'd be powerful allies..."

Isabella hadn't thought of that, and she pauses staring at the Jedi. His usually perky face suddenly filled with grief, that Isabella had brought up that dreadful subject…

"Phineas...Farm boy? Look...I-"

"Just drop it...I'm gonna go find Ferb," Phineas said, and he ran out of the room.

Isabella sighed as he ran out, forgetting that while her feelings aren't fragile, his can be…

* * *

**-Meanwhile Somewhere Far off in Space-**

A strange spaceship floated in space. It looked like a building more than anything. It was large and purple. From inside the ship, the tapping of pacing footsteps echoed. The eyes of a large, silver colored robot followed its master. Black boots tapped at the ground back and forth, with a dark black cape flowing behind with every step.

"I can't get that little kid out of my head, Norm-3PO," came a german accent.

"The one that was turned into a Sith by your trash powered inator?" the robot replied.

"First of all...ow," the Darth replied, "Second of all, no, I mean the redhead who destroyed my inator. That kid was perfectly evil! And I was going to shoot myself. Now I have to start all over, and I don't know where Vader is so I can get some Force from him."

"Maybe you can just make him join you and he can use his Force to power it."

"Quiet, Norm-3PO, I'm thinking. I've got it! I'll turn him to the Dark Side and I can use his Force to power it. Then I'll shoot myself, and then the Emperor will promote me so that I'm a higher level Darth! I mean the Force is really strong with that kid. If I can bring him to the Emperor, I'll no longer be the lowest of the Darths! Norm-3PO, I know what we're going to do today," the Darth said, and he smirked evilly, "Watch your back, Flynn, cuz I'm comin after ya."


	4. Chapter 3: What's Happening?

With his warm wampa fur cloak on, Phineas went to the hangar where Ferb was working on the Centennial Chihuahua. Isabella had finally granted access to her ship for modifications. Of course this permission was only granted to her passengers. Isabella didn't really trust Candace and the other two former storm troopers, but she trusted the boys with her ship. Ferb was just making modifications to the thermal couplings and a small boost on the hyperdrive. Of course helping him out was Chewbacca since Han had gone mysteriously missing last night and hadn't come back yet. Ferb's eyes met Phineas' and he gave a wave...nothing more than a wave before returning to his adjusting. Phineas frowned slightly at this. The next thing that caught his eye was a couple rebels carrying a person unconscious.

(Of course WE, the Star Wars fans know exactly what happened, but this isn't Luke's story. Oh no, this is Phineas and Ferb's story)

Curiosity got the better of Phineas, and he headed toward the commotion. He passed by a tall man that seemed familiar. Ah, yes, that man Isabella was always scowling at, Han Solo. When he was able to squirm through, he could see who exactly was on the stretcher. The young Jedi gasped.

"Luke?! Wh-what happened to him?!" he asked Han, "A-and why does he smell so bad?"

"Long story short, he was out in the cold much too late last night. Plus from the look of those scratches...now that I can see, it looks like he was attacked by a Wampa," Han answered, "Who're you anyway? I haven't seen you around here, and aren't you-"

"Yes, I'm young to be a Jedi. We've established this already. Just tell me what happened to my neighbor!" Phineas shouted panicked.

"I don't know exactly, kid, but we're working on it," Han said, and he and the other rebels continued on, leaving Phineas staring with concern.

* * *

Isabella sat on Phineas' bed. She was so confused. All her life she'd closed her heart, and she never let anyone in. She didn't make friends, but she ran a business. Then these two boys come along looking for a ride suddenly dragging her into the rebellion, something that, like Phineas, she'd had no intention of doing. Looking back at their past and such, she had a lot in common with the Jedi. She didn't even know what hit her that night.

* * *

_There he was dancing to the music, within a semi close distance. The boy in front of her was her one and only focus. All day she's felt mixed emotions and feelings about this boy. She's felt he's stupid...but smart, kind, reckless and...cute. Wait what? In all her years, she's never opened her heart to friends...let alone a BOYfriend! Why would she even think that? The kid was a Jedi and way out of his league here in the galaxy. I mean it was his FIRST time in space. Heck, he thought a smudge on the window was his planet! What a noob! Yet there was something about him, that triangle head, the kindness he showed to all (even his enemies), his determination to complete his mission...even his apparent separation anxiety from his brother. It drove her insane with different thoughts about him. She then remembered hearing about the tall stormtrooper girl, the one he saved the life of, and that they were apparently related. It dawned on Isabella that the very boy she's thinking of might somehow be related to her. She couldn't help but smile at him as he danced, bobbing his little triangle head. _

"_Hey, Farm Boy," she called to him, gaining his attention, "We're not related, are we?" _

_Phineas shook his head, "Oh no, not a chance. I only have just the one sister." _

_Isabella could feel her spirits lift, and she couldn't help but grab him, "Good." _

_Before she could think, she kissed him, and he fainted._

* * *

Ever since that night things haven't been the same. She always felt like smiling when she saw him smile. She felt upset when he was upset. It was a bit annoying honestly, but it was in a way fascinating to her as well. She was so confused. She smacked her head against the pillow, and the door opened.

"Oh, hey, you're that pilot that saved our lives," the voice of Candace said, now wearing some rebel clothes from Tatooine, "Are you okay?"

Isabella sat up, and she sighed, "If you don't mind my asking...why did you join the rebel alliance?"

"Well...Phineas saved my life which made me see that I was wrong all those years, thinking the rebels were the bad guys. I decided that I'd leave the Empire and correct my old mistakes. My brother helped me see that," Candace chuckled, "To think I was chasing him all that day and didn't see it."

Isabella couldn't help but giggle, "I guess having left home before getting to know each other and being in a rush, you two never really could have known."

The two girls exchanged quick smiles. Isabella had to admit she was a little cautious of trusting a former stromtrooper. Both girls chuckled in their minds as they remembered how that went.

* * *

"_Mom remarried? What happened to Dad?" Candace asked._

"_Funny, story actually," replied her brother, "He-" _

"_Oh! Lookout!" Baljeet shouted, "There is a ship behind you!" _

_Phineas turned to see indeed there was a ship coming in behind him. Ferb was quick to grab Phineas and throw them both out of the way. The troopers ducked quickly as the ship crashed in. Luckily there was no damage. _

"_What the-what's that?" Candace asked. _

"_It's the Centennial Chihuahua! Everyone, quick, get on!" Phineas yelled. _

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, no way am I letting stormtoopers on my ship," Isabella sassed as she walked off the ramp._

"_We'll explain later, Isabella. Come on!" Phineas shouted, and they ran onto the ship._

_No sooner had they taken off the Death Star exploded, sending Phineas at the wall, but Ferb was able to catch him._

_"Wow, that was close," Phineas said._

* * *

"You know, you didn't like me at first," Candace commented.

"Well to be fair I still don't fully trust you, and to be fair you used to be a stormtrooper," replied Isabella.

"True…"


	5. Chapter 4: Negative Emotions In A Jedi

**I know it's a little short, but oh well. By the way, when you picture Luke in his, picture the original one. I don't really like the way they did Luke in the crossover. He sounded too whiny and clueless to me. I liked nice, kind Luke. It could be just me.**

**Phineas: he's your favorite character from Star Wars -_-**

**True that...**

* * *

Luke sat in his bed about five minutes after Han and Leia had their little argument. Luke was glad to get some peace and quiet when suddenly Phineas darted through the door.

"Luke!" he was at Luke's bed, "What happened to you?"

Luke gave a small chuckle, and shook Phineas' hair like the little kid he was, "Nice to see you too, Phineas. Seriously I'm fine."

Phineas smiled, and he sat down in the chair next to the bed, "So...what happened to you?"

"Long story short, don't go out in Hoth without backup. A wampa attacked me, and it took me to its cave. I escaped and...Ben's ghost-"

"Wait...Ben's ghost? You mean Ben Kenobi?"

"Yeah...I've been kind of depressed about it, but I guess the Rebel Alliance has kept me busy. Han and Leia especial-"

"Depressed about what?!"

Luke looked the young Jedi in the eyes, starting to sparkle. Luke was slightly confused at his neighbor's question. For one thing, he didn't know Phineas knew him, and second, hadn't he heard Ben was killed? Luke almost didn't have the heart to tell him. However, Luke's silence was enough, and Phineas caught on quickly.

"Wait, Ben is...dead?!"

Luke winced hearing Phineas' voice crack slightly. Phineas grabbed the table to stay stable and prevent himself from falling over. He was having trouble processing this. His master, possibly (from what he heard) the last of the Jedi masters that could teach him, was dead, and he didn't even know till now. Phineas could feel anger boil in his blood at Luke for not telling him, at himself for not being their to help his master, at the empire for taking his master given they almost took his brother. Luke could sense the turmoil in Phineas, and he put a hand on his shoulder. Phineas then remembered he was always told anger leads to the Dark Side. The last thing he needed was to feel negative emotions leading him to the dark side, given he barely escaped being forced into it by his own brother. Phineas gave a small sigh, now calmed down.

"How long ago was it?"

"The day the Death Star blew up," Luke replied.

That seemed to enrage Phineas even more. He was THERE! He was there on the day his master died, and he didn't even KNOW it! His master was there the same day his brother tried to turn him or destroy him! They were both on the SAME battle station at the same time, and he didn't even know it. How could he have been so naive?!

"I was there...I was there...and…" Luke could see the table Phineas was supporting himself on was starting to shake and break, "I was there and I didn't even KNOW it! I could've helped him! He could've helped ME! We probably could have escaped together! And…"

Then it hit him…

"_Found this perfectly good robe lying around. Has one hole, right here." _

"I...that stormtrooper...he…"

"Phineas! Calm down, or you're going to break the entire rebel base with your powers!" Luke exclaimed trying to calm Phineas down. Phineas realized the table had a huge dent in it now, "Now...I don't understand. How do you know Ben?"

"He was our Jedi master. Ferb and I visited him every Tuesday for Jedi lessons," Phineas sighed, "and now our master is gone...how are we going to finish our training now?"

"Well, you'll just have to find a new master," Luke said, putting his hand on Phineas' shoulder.

"A new master? But who?," Phineas asked, "From what I heard the Jedi are extinct now. Who is there left to teach us?"

"Well...Ben's ghost spoke of a Jedi master named Yoda who lives in the Dagobah system. He may be able to teach you," Luke replied.

"Dagobah…" Phineas repeated, "Hm...I gotta go talk to Ferb. Thanks, Luke."

Phineas got up, and he ran out of the room, leaving Luke alone.

* * *

Darthenshmirtz pounded his desk in frustration. Where the heck WAS that kid hiding?! Obviously he was hiding with the other Rebels on the rebel base, but where was the darn thing?! Now that he thought about it, he didn't really have a plan for when he found the kid. The force wasn't really strong with him, so he wouldn't really have an upperhand over the kid. He saw him fight his own brother who'd been the strongest Sith possibly (given that's what the Sith-inator was supposed to do). Unable to defeat him, but still was pretty strong. Plus there's no guarantee he'd even come to the Sith. He needed a way to lure the Jedi to him. He couldn't just snatch him. He had his brother and that stormtrooper who turned out to be his sister-

"Aha! That's it! I'll find them, and I'll kidnap that sister of his! He'll have no choice but to come to me to rescue her. Then when he comes to me I'll turn him to the Dark Side!"

"But, sir, you're a low level Darth. How would you fight him? You wouldn't stand a chance against him."

"Owch, Norm-3PO, just….owch."


	6. Chapter 5: We Can Be Like That Again

Phineas fought through the crowd, and he saw Ferb and those two ex-stormtroopers, Buford and Baljeet were there names he thought. They were around the Centennial Chihuahua, Ferb leaning against it as the two new rebels talked to him and each other. Seeing Buford however set Phineas off, and he swiftly lunged at him and pinned him to the nearest stable structure he could find. Buford was a bit surprised that such a shrimpy Jedi was able to pin him so easily. He was even more surprised when he saw the darkness in Phineas' eyes.

"You were there...you picked up his robe! You took his robe and had the NERVE to even wear it and make a JOKE about the hole?! That wasn't just some robe, you idiot! That was a Jedi's, my MASTER'S robe!"

"What are you talking about, Jedi?" Baljeet questioned Phineas' sudden transformation, and Ferb too was confused.

"Ben Kenobi is dead!" Phineas shouted, "Our master is dead, Ferb! And it was HIS robe this stormtrooper found! How do we know you didn't kill him?!"

Ferb put his hand on, Phineas' shoulder, calming his brother down. Phineas sighed, easing his grip, "I...I'm sorry. I just...um…"

Phineas then saw Ferb walk away from the scene, and he followed him, "So...Luke told us of a new master we could visit."

Ferb said nothing. Phineas was used to this, but it was the way he didn't talk to him. Ever since the incident with the Sith-inator, Ferb has distanced himself from Phineas, and Phineas was a little hurt by this. They'd been together since they were toddlers, and always had each other's back. He hated this now that they've left Tatooine, they were spending even less time together now. Leaving Tatooine was a bad idea to begin with. Phineas didn't even care about finishing his Jedi training now. He just wanted to go home and never leave his two sun paradise again.

"Ferb...can't we just...go back to Tatooine? I mean...it wasn't like this before. We used to do things together all the time, just the two of us. It can be that way again…"

Ferb didn't make eye contact, but he shook his head. Without making eye contact, he walked away faster, leaving Phineas behind. Phineas sighed, and he went to the room he shared with Ferb. Waiting for him was Perry, having heard about Luke and about Obi Wan.

"Hey, boy," Phineas sulked, "I don't suppose you have any idea what I should do? I mean...my master is dead, my brother has isolated himself from me for whatever reason, and I reunited with my sister who didn't even know Mom was remarried. I have so many reasons to go back to Tatooine."

Perry watched as Phineas climbed into bed, and he hugged his knees. Perry had never seen Phineas so upset. He was upset and betrayed when they found out about Perry being a Rebel spy, but this...this was unlike Phineas. Eventually Phineas just laid down, pulling the covers over himself to keep warm. It was unlike Phineas to wanna do nothing. Perry just sat there on the bed with his little padawan owner. Perry hadn't even known he was a Jedi until he saw the lightsaber. He was proud. There was something off about him though. Heck, there was something off about this situation. The boys were always so close. Why would Ferb isolate himself from Phineas? He'd remembered seeing Phineas later the night after the party.

* * *

_Phineas had calmed down from all excitement of the day. Perry had noticed he was a little down now that he thought he was alone. In his hand was a broken lightsaber. Perry's first thought was that he witnessed the death of a good Jedi. Then Perry noticed Phineas' was missing from his belt, so he came to the conclusion that the one in his hand was his own. Perry figured he was upset about his broken lightsaber, which he was of course, but he kept glancing at Ferb. However when they both made eye contact they looked away sheepishly, almost like they were scared or ashamed of each other. Perry had to wonder what could have happened. _

"_It's nothing, Perry. Ferb and I just had...a...disagreement," Phineas said, and he didn't rub his ear since they did have a disagreement...even though it was Darth Ferb…_

_Perry gave Phineas an unassured glance, and he shrugged since Phineas seemed not to wanna talk about it._

* * *

Ever since then it's been...strange. Phineas seemed a bit edgy and prone to mood swings. Ferb seemed more like he was distancing himself from everyone, especially Phineas. Perry was curious what had happened to cause them to act this way. Curious as he was though, he figured it was best not to open those old wounds...whatever happened at least.


	7. Chapter 6: The Dark that Never Leaves

Darthenshmirtz knew his target would be with the Rebels. He didn't know how he knew. In fact it was more of a guess to be honest. Therefore, he kept tabs on Darth Vader's search for the Rebels, but Vader wasn't so keen on him popping up a lot, so he just followed his star destroyer. They'd searched many planets of the galaxy, and their next stop was Hoth. It sounded reasonable they'd hide there since it was so cold. The Empire would never expect them to hide out there. Some Rebels were residents of Tattooine, a very warm planet, so they'd have difficulty adjusting. As Darthenshmirtz followed Vader, he was working on some inventions since he'd need to keep Phineas contained in some way. Darthenshmirtz wasn't letting him get away. That was for sure, and he was confident and proud of his latest inventions. Luckily- -given they were Force powered- -following Vader's star destroyer allowed Shmirtz to harness his trash to power his inators. If all went well, Phineas' Force would be enough to power them as well once he turned to the Dark Side. Who knows? Maybe a certain other Jedi will also join since his brother will, not to mention he was once a part of it temporarily…

* * *

"Hey, Isabella," Phineas greeted, having gotten over the turmoil with Ferb, "any chance you'd be willing to fly me home to Tatooine? I don't really wanna be part of the Rebellion. I never did in the first place. I just wanna go home. I could introduce you to my family, and Candace hasn't seen Mom and our step-dad in ten years."

"Well, you may have to wait now, Farm Boy. Your brother there decided to do some modifications to my ship, so it's kind of out of order temporarily," replied Isabella, "but once it's done, I suppose I wouldn't mind going back to Tatooine for awhile at least. By the way, where's your fancy lightsaber?"

Phineas cocked his eyebrow a little, "Didn't I show you? Ferb broke it when…"

"Oh," Isabella didn't need to hear any more, "so you're pretty much defenseless right now. Is that why you wanna go back to Tatooine? 'Cuz I can tell ya now that you won't be safe on Tatooine with sandpeople and bounty hunters and hutts around. You should probably get a new lightsaber before you go back to that sand trap."

Phineas rolled his eyes. He wished everyone would stop rubbing it in that his lightsaber was broken. He threw his old one in the trash because it symbolized that day. Of all things that happened that day, Darth Ferb was the one that stuck in his mind and make him want to forget that day ever happened. It was like a single bad cat hair fell into a really good sandwich (anyone who can get the reference is awesome). It ruined his day. Despite wanting to forget it, constant reminders were thrown at him. Little did he know Ferb felt the same.

* * *

Ferb had wandered about the base, thinking to himself. He didn't like seeing Phineas' hurt expression, but that was just it. He didn't want to hurt Phineas anymore. Nightmares plagued his mind of what he'd have done if that machine wasn't destroyed. He could have hurt Phineas or even killed him. Now he was bound to protect Phineas at all costs. Every time he looked in the mirror, the face-painted face of Darth Ferb stared back. He's broken a couple of mirrors with his lightsaber out of impulse, but now he's controlled it slightly. He was afraid the dark in him wasn't completely gone. You can't just turn somebody into the darkest sith ever and expect it to be all gone just be destroying the machine. Evil wasn't some machine. Sure a machine could rearrange your intentions and emotions or completely cover your true intentions like a cage, but that cloud couldn't just disappear forever. Plus everybody has a dark side in them. Ferb knew even innocent little Phineas had a dark side in him somewhere. He knew he had to keep that dark side of himself from hurting his brother again. It was bad enough he was going to have to pay for the parts for Phineas' new lightsaber, not to mention the poor kid was completely defenseless until then, but every time Phineas would reach for his non existing lightsaber, Ferb was instantly reminded that it was he who was at fault. Ferb didn't want to go back to Tatooine for a couple reasons. The biggest reason was because he knew he wouldn't have a choice but to spend time with Phineas and risk him getting hurt by his dark side. Ferb was always told anger, fear and aggression lead to the dark side. Unfortunately one of those three things was very strong with him at the moment: fear. He was afraid of himself. Perhaps continuing with his training would help calm his mind and tame the fear in him as well as the dark side. Phineas had tried to tell him of a new master. Perhaps that's what he needed to get rid of this fear of hurting his brother.

Because the more he feared it...the stronger the dark in him took over...and the more he hurt Phineas...


	8. Chapter 7: Chaos in the Rebel Base

Darthenshmirtz smiled maliciously as the alert signal went off. That meant he'd found his target. He didn't need to make a huge commotion. He just needed to get in there and snatch that little Jedi without anyone noticing. He might have to deal with his friends in the long run, but that won't be too hard since they're just kids, right? The kid not having his lightsaber made this all too easy. He wouldn't be able to fight back after all. The worst he can do is kick and hit and bite. That shouldn't be too much of a problem. He watched as Vader's ships deployed for Hoth. Hm, a very clever spot to hide since it was a very cold place. However, it wasn't clever enough to avoid the Empire. Darthenshmirtz made sure his prison chamber was functioning (since it has been known to break and allow his prisoners to escape), and he was relieved to see the security system was up and everything was functioning properly.

"Well, Norm-3PO, it's time," Darthenshmirtz said, but then he remembered something, "Oh! I gotta get my lightsaber from the camping supplies!"

He quickly rushed to grab it, and when he returned, he realized it might just be easier to wait for the rest of the Empire to penetrate the forces of the rebel base. Perhaps he'd better just wait and then he'll grab Phineas. That seemed like the easier plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phineas had been making blueprints for a new lightsaber since he'd have to build a brand new one when he got the chance. Hoth wasn't the best place for that. Isabella approached him, and she wore a smug grin as always.

"Hey, Farm-Boy," she greeted, "the Chihuahua is all fixed up. You ready to go? First thing's first when we get to Tatooine. We gotta get you a new lightsaber."

Phineas nodded, and he folded up his blueprints. He tucked them into a pocket on his belt, and he followed her out. However suddenly the base was in chaos as the alarms went off. Isabella led them toward the lead commander to find out what the heck is going on. Ships could be forbidden for takeoff right now for all she knew.

"Commander, what's going on?" Isabella asked, Phineas right by his side.

"The Empire, they'd found us," the commander replied, "They're trying to take out our shield and get in."

"Well," Isabella replied glancing at Phineas, "all the more reason to get out of here. Go find our passengers, Farm-Boy. Not too many though, okay?"

Phineas nodded, and he went off to find Ferb and the others. He'd managed to find Buford, Baljeet and Ferb all together by the ship. Perry wasn't too far behind, but before he could go and find Candace, the base went into even more as stormtroopers burst through to the shield. Phineas had been knocked off his feet by the panicking people. They trampled over him, and he struggled to get up.

Darthenshmirtz roamed through the base looking for his target. He couldn't have gotten away yet, could he? He could see the many panicking rebels as Han Solo guided Leia out of there. Darthenshmirtz paid no mind to them. His prize was smaller and more vulnerable probably. It crossed his mind that such a small one could be trampled in this chaos. He roamed as fast as he could to find him until he passed by someone. He smiled as he grabbed their hand forcefully.

Phineas finally felt a hand grab his hand, and it forcefully pulled him up and led him to a ship. His vision was blurry, and he was too weak- -from everyone kicking his head as they panicked- -to know who it was or what ship he was carried on. The person who grabbed him laid him on a bed until his vision cleared up.

Darthenshmirtz, with his prisoner on board, took off to the stars.

Phineas eventually had cleared his head to walk to the front base of the ship. Buford and Baljeet were playing a game on the table, and Perry was watching them. Isabella was in the main control center, flying the ship. He groaned as he sat on the passenger seat. His head still hurt a little bit. It then dawned on him…

Where was Candace?

* * *

**How many of you thought it was Darthenshmirtz that grabbed Phineas at first?! ADMIT IT! **

**Anyway, leave me review and I'll see you next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 8: On the Chihuahua

Ferb sat in one of the rooms of the ship with the door closed. He was meditating to calm his mind of all the turmoil he's felt recently. He was worried sick when Phineas wasn't on board the Chihuahua when he got on board. He'd actually panicked since he vowed Phineas would be safe. Whatever measures needed to be taken, he'd make sure Phineas was safe. He was relieved to hear Isabella call out that she'd managed to get him. Ferb still needed some time alone in the room. It wasn't until they took off that he realized Candace was missing. Ferb hadn't really gotten to know Candace all that much since he felt he needed to keep his distance from everyone to prevent hurting them. He did know, however, that Candace meant a lot of Phineas, so he was definitely concerned about her. He felt the need to tell Phineas that maybe going to Dagobah for this new master would probably be a good idea after all.

* * *

"You have a deathwish, Farm-Boy!" Isabella screamed, but it was barely audible. Phineas' head was still hurting from all the commotion, "I get on the ship to find that you aren't there. I have your brother yelling at me to go back for you and I find you're on the ground?! Wait...Are you even listening to me?!"

Phineas winced as she raised her voice and it REALLY hurt his ears. Despite it being loud enough to hurt his ears, it was really hard to understand. It was like he was wearing earbuds, and the music was turned up really loud. Realizing she was just causing him pain, and he wasn't going to hear a word, she just sighed. She'll scold him when his head isn't all messed up.

"For now, you are so lucky I like you, Farm-Boy," Isabella snapped, and she turned back to face the front.

Phineas still hadn't understood a word. He just sat in his seat, and he closed his eyes. It helped him calm down, and it helped him block out sound until his head stopped hurting. Even then, his mind was so at peace it blocked out all sound. Literally all sound. Isabella was literally screaming into his ear, and he didn't hear it. He was finally brought out of it as she shook him furiously. He opened his eyes to see Isabella had a tight grip on his robes.

"Geez, kid, you are so oblivious!" she screamed.

Phineas furrowed his eyebrow, "I was in a meditative state, geez. It's not like every version of me is like that, right?"

He looked directly at the screen, addressing the audience. Isabella shook her head, and she rolled her eyes. Of course the audience is probably saying something along the lines of 'If only you knew, Phineas.' or 'Yes, yes it is.' or...eh you get the gist.

"Geez, you really don't like to pay attention, do you?" Isabella scoffed.

"Geez, you don't get that my head hurt for the last…" Phineas trailed off, curious now, "How long have we been flying?"

"Pfft, how should I know?" Isabella snapped.

"What's your problem all of a sudden? Back at the base you were smitten with me!" Phineas hollered.

"Oh please! I just found I don't hate you is all," Isabella replied.

"Oh yeah, that's why you had your lips against mine on Yavin 4," Phineas retorted.

"I…" Isabella started to yell, but then she blushed, knowing he was right, "Um...I wasn't in my right mind. I'd had a couple drinks."

"Uh huh, sure," Phineas replied sarcastically but with a smug grin.

"Whatever," Isabella snapped as she turned to face the front, crossing her arms.

Phineas gave her a smug grin, and he turned to go visit with the others. Buford was ranting about Baljeet beating him in Dejarik. Baljeet just sat there, and he greeted Phineas.

"Greetings, Jedi," Baljeet said.

"'Sup," Buford acknowledged sourly, "Baljeet cheats. I just know it!"

"I do not cheat, Buford. Dejarik is a game of strategy for crying out loud," Baljeet retorted.

"Um," Phineas whispered into Baljeet's ear, "Perhaps it's not a good idea to provoke him. I mean you were once stormtroopers, and he seems pretty intimidating...I'd say let the brawn win next time."

"I see your point."

Phineas gave a small chuckle, and he nearly didn't notice Ferb approaching. Their eyes met, and Phineas gave a small smile. Ferb was relieved his brother was okay. Ferb wrapped his arms around Phineas who returned the hug. It was good to see things were as they once were. Perry also embraced Phineas, glad the kid was alright. Phineas couldn't help but wonder though…

"Guys, where's Candace?"

Isabella heard him, and she sighed, "We don't know."

"What?"

"We don't know. She wasn't on board, and I was already panicking when Ferb sent me to look for you. She's probably back at the base," Isabella replied, "I'm sorry, Farm-Boy."

"You LEFT her there? We have to go back!" Phineas demanded.

"No can do," Isabella replied, "I'm afraid the base was invaded by the Empire."

"All the more reason to go back for her," Phineas retorted.

"We can't," Isabella replied, "Look, I'm sorry about your sister, but we can't just go back there."

"We can't just abandon Candace!"

"Look, even if we went back for her, you don't have a lightsaber to fight with! You just going to hide behind your brother while he risks his life for you?!" Isabella yelled.

Phineas said nothing. He turned away as he blinked away oncoming tears.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Buford said as Phineas walked away.

He just needed some time to himself.

* * *

**Nothing much to say except to a certain review. I will be adding more comedic scenes (such as some humor in this chapter). Just wait for it to get going a little more. There's going to be really funny jokes later on in the story, and about the video, I watched some of it, and I have a few things to say. First, it's my story, and if you don't like the way I write it, then fine. Secondly, I don't really like the idea of the Phineas and Ferb Star Wars Trilogy being a crossover. Phineas and Ferb and Gravity Falls DOES indeed deserve a crossover, but not the Star Wars thing. That deserves its own trilogy of just PnF and Star Wars. I'll say it again. If you don't like my ideas well fine then. If you have suggestions for the story, okay then, but don't expect me to watch a video of another person's ideas then use them especially when it has nothing to do with what I've already written. **

**I'm sorry, but that review really bugged me, and I needed to get that off my chest. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Leave me a review and if I seemed rude, I apologize. I was just speaking my mind. Thank you and may the Force be with you and all that stuff. **

**Jedi Phineas: hey, that was my line**

**Yeah, but technically it's just a newer version of a classic quote. **

**Jedi Phineas: yeah, yeah, hey, is your version of me oblivious? **

***No comment* **

**Anyway, leave me a review and don't forget to check out some of my other stories. I've recently been writing some Gravity Falls one-shots and a full length fanfic of my ideas for a Gravity Falls movie (I hope Alex Hirsch makes one).**

**(By the way, there are at least 3 allusions to Star Wars. See if you can identify them. One of them is an idea from Empire Strikes Back and one is kind of a reworded version of a quote from A New Hope)**


	10. Chapter 9: Back to Tatoo--Oh Wait Nope

Ferb entered the room he and Phineas would share on the ship, and he could see Phineas was now meditating again. Sensing his brother's presence, Phineas spoke, "I'm not really in the mood, Ferb. I just want to meditate and calm down before something else goes wrong."

Ferb just sat on the bed, and his brother just gave up the meditative state. Phineas sat next to him, and he couldn't help but lean a little closer to Ferb. Ferb had noticed this, and he scooted away slightly. Phineas sighed, and he leaned away too.

Sensing Phineas' disappointment, Ferb spoke, "Whot was the name of that Jedi Master on that planet you mentioned earlier?"

"Yoda on Dagobah," Phineas answered, "Luke said he had a vision of Ben Kenobi telling him about him. I don't know if I even want to continue my training as a Jedi anyway. I mean I never wanted to leave Tatooine in the first place. Maybe we should just go home and forget any of this ever happened. I want things to be the way they used to be, where we weren't afraid to talk to each other, where Jedi training wasn't serious and got us in trouble. I want things to…"

Phineas trailed off, not able to find any words. His struggle was noticed by Ferb, and he nodded. Maybe that was the best option right now. If they went back to Tatooine, they wouldn't have to worry about the Empire. If they gave up their Jedi training then at least he wouldn't have to worry about turning to the Dark Side, right? Perhaps this was what was needed for them: to return back to the way things used to be minus the Jedi training. He wondered how Isabella would feel about this decision.

"Ferb? Please? I just-"

Phineas was interrupted by Isabella hollering out to them, "Farm Boy, get out here!"

Phineas and Ferb quickly rushed to the front of the ship to see Isabella sitting in the chair, and everyone had concerned expressions as they stared at the monitor. The monitor read 'Incoming Message'. Isabella gave Phineas a glance, requesting his opinion. Phineas nodded. After all, it would be rude to ignore a message no matter who it was. Isabella nodded back, and she accepted the message. On screen showed Darthenshmirtz with a huge, toothy grin.

"_Oh, hello, little Jedi," _he spoke_, "It's been so long since we've seen each other. We should really catch up some time, chat things out ya know?" _

"You-You're that guy that had been frozen in carbonite when Ferb was turned-" Phineas said but was interrupted.

"_That's right. I'm that darth who created the inator which you DESTROYED!" _

"Um, in my defense, it turned my brother evil-W-wait! You turned my brother to the Dark Side! Y-you're the cause of-"

"_Yeah, yeah, the cause of your brother becoming a sith. Whatever, geez, you're a real drama king, kid. Anyway, you blew up my inator! For that you'll pay!" _

"Okay, fine, how much did it cost to build?" Phineas asked with a sincere expression, but inside he was snickering.

"_Ha, ha, ha," _Darthenshmirtz rolled his eyes.

"No, seriously, I'll pay for it. How much do I owe you?"

"_Um, how about yourself!" _

"Um, don't think I can do that to be honest. Ya see, we're going back home to try and forget about this whole thing, so how about you just forget what happened and move on trying to take over the galaxy another way? Look, I'm sorry I broke your machine, but at the same time I'm kind of not. Apparently I'm a Rebel- -even though I never wanted to get involved with any of this war- -, so I'm automatically against the Empire. Your machine was very dangerous, and could have led to more chaos in the universe, but really the only reason I destroyed it was because my brother would have either destroyed me or turned me to the Dark Side. I didn't mean to start any big epic chain of events that would lead to some guy having a grudge with me-"

"_You talk too much. It was no accident! You purposely blew up my inator because you're a Rebel! Why else were you on the Death Star being a distraction?" _

Phineas groaned, "Okay, look, this all started because some R2 unit was roaming the Jundland Wastes at night, and we accidentally crashed into it. It just so happened to have dropped a disc that was vital to the Rebels. Ferb and I only meant to return it to them and get back home safely. We were dragged in way more than needed, and my lightsaber was destroyed thanks to your stupid invention."

"_Wh-wha-how DARE you call my Sith-Inator stupid?! It didn't seem so stupid when it turned your own brother against you!" _

"Fine, I admit I was frightened because I didn't want to hurt my brother, but your machine didn't really scare me. When Ferb modified it and aimed it at me with a broken lightsaber, that's when I was afraid. Who are you anyway?"

"_I am Doctor Darthenshmirtz," _Darthenshmirtz responded to which everyone on the ship made obnoxious snorts and wheezes to prevent from laughing uncontrollably,_ "It's not funny! You wouldn't be laughing if you knew what I was capable of!" _

"Look, can't we just forget this whole thing ever happened? Build a new one if you want. I don't care. I want nothing to do with this war anyway."

"_Now you're just being plain ol boring," _Darthenshmirtz rolled his eyes, but then he smirked,_ "However, I have a little something that will motivate you to come to me." _

"What's that?"

"_Not what...WHO." _

Phineas felt a chill run down his spine as he had a bad feeling he knew what he meant. He gasped as he could now see Candace unconscious in a prison cell on the ship.

"Candace!" he exclaimed, "Let her go!"

"_Oh gladly. I just have one condition. You must meet me in a certain destination alone. Your friends are not allowed to accompany you, and you must come armed and ready to fight OR join me on the Dark Side." _

"I haven't learned everything about being a Jedi yet. Vader destroyed our master," Phineas replied, "Plus, if I don't have a lightsaber, I can't exactly fight."

"_Then I guess you join the Dark Side then or else your sister won't live to fight in the sequel." _

"Sequel? What are you talking about?"

"_Never mind, just join the Dark Side!" _

Phineas seemed vacant in expression for a bit, and then he burst out laughing even harder than he did when Darth Ferb had told him the same thing. Everyone on the ship looked at the red headed Jedi who was trying to prevent himself from falling over.

"What's so funny?" Buford asked him.

"I do no see how this is funny to you, Jedi," Baljeet added.

"Snap out of it, Farm-boy!" Isabella scolded.

Phineas finally pulled himself together, and he looked back at Darthenshmirtz, still having a bit of a laugh as he spoke, "I'm not joining the Dark Side. Seriously, my own brother couldn't even do that to me. Why should you be any different?"

"_Because I have something more valuable than he did. True you value your life and would hate to see your brother destroy you, but I bet you value her life more." _

Phineas' smile instantly faded, and he sighed, "So it's a fight or I join you, huh? Where do you wanna meet and when?"

"Are you crazy?!" Isabella screamed, but Phineas just ignored her.

"_I will send you the coordinates, and you must come when you're ready. As much as I like winning by default, I want to see what you can really do at your full potential." _

"Fine, see you then."

The screen went black, and all that was seen was the stars as they flew by.


	11. Chapter 10: To Dagobah! Right? Okay

**In a bit of a bad mood...didn't feel like writing anymore of this till next chapter. **

* * *

It was quiet as Phineas made no eye contact with anyone. He just stared at the stars where the screen used to be. He then looked over at the controls, and he sat down in the pilot's chair so that he could set the coordinates. Isabella was speechless until he sat in her chair.

"Um, what do you think you're-" she scolded.

"I'm setting the coordinates for our next destination," Phineas answered without taking his eyes off the monitor.

Everyone just looked at the coordinates Phineas was setting up, and they were nothing like the coordinates Darthenshmirtz sent them. What was Phineas doing? Isabella just watched, and the name came up. Ferb instantly knew what Phineas was doing. He couldn't face an experienced Sith without completing his Jedi training after all. Sure, when he was a Sith, he was powerful, but technically he and Phineas were at a standstill since he had the exact same amount of experience. Darth Ferb only had to upperhand because Phineas didn't want to hurt his brother. He realized that now. With a shudder, Ferb pushed the thought out of his mind.

"Dagobah? What are you playing at, Far-"

"Call me Farm-Boy one more time; I dare you," Phineas threatened again without any eye contact.

Isabella could tell he was in a bit of a mood right now, "Can you just tell me why we are going to Dagobah instead of where he said to meet him?"

"He said he wanted to fight me at my full potential. I'm not a fully trained Jedi yet. I still have training to do. With my original master gone, I have to find a new one."

"On Dagobah? Phineas, there's nothing on that wasteland. It's literally nothing. Nobody could survive on that garbage dump."

"Yoda must have," Phineas retorted.

"Who the heck is Yoda?" Isabella snapped.

"A Jedi master that's been in hiding for years," Phineas answered, "possibly the last."

Isabella had no words as Phineas finished up, "You guys might wanna hold onto something. We're jumping into hyperspace in a-" he warned, and suddenly was flying through the air on the ship to be caught by Isabella, "bit."

Isabella rolled her eyes, and she scoffed as she harshly pushed Phineas off of her. Phineas blinked, and he smiled that one smile that always softened her heart. Ugh, how was he so easy to like? How was it that he was such a softener of hearts with that little smile? She wanted to not like this kid. It was a simple job. That's all it was, but then it turned into FRIENDSHIP...maybe something even more? Ugh, of all the feelings to have about this kid, ATTRACTED was it? Why was it that feeling? What was it about the triangular headed Jedi that made this hardcore, badass, hard hearted pilot blush? Was it that he was a Jedi? Was it that he was sweet to everyone no matter how bad they treated him? Was it appearance or personality? What the heck was it?! He's stupid and reckless! He was FAR too trusting. She sat in her chair racking her brain.

Phineas, oblivious as any Phineas is and always will be (TALKING TO YOU, AYA PHINEAS!), just watched her, and he went back to his room to meditate a little bit. He hoped Yoda had tools for building a lightsaber. He wondered how Luke was doing since the Empire invaded the base. He hoped he got out okay. His thoughts were interrupted when Perry entered the room.

"Hey, boy," Phineas greeted, giving up on the meditation for now, "You probably think I'm crazy, don't you?"

Perry gave a simple nod, and Phineas sighed, "What was I supposed to do? Let him destroy Candace?"

Perry shook his head, and he gave a small platypus sigh. Phineas was right. This was the only option to insure Candace's safety, but what about the target himself? What about his safety? Perry knew Darthenshmirtz was stupid for sure, but the sith-inator was the ONE device the low level darth built that actually scared Perry. What if he was starting to realize his idiocy and trying to take it up a notch? If he rebuilt that sith-inator, the galaxy would be in big trouble, not to mention if he hit Phineas with it. Darth Ferb was bad enough. Darth Phineas would just be a bloodbath. As far as Perry knew, Phineas was one of the purest hearts out there. If that was corrupted, then you might as well give the galaxy to the Empire.


	12. Chapter 11: Trip to Dagobah

**So...some uh...announcements and update on life...**

**1\. somehow, somewhere, don't know how I thought of it, I have thought of a new story with no villains or anything, but it is kinda sad. It'll be slightly shorter (as in it and its sequel will both be shorter combining to make a medium length...about a 1 hour episode length). By kinda sad, I mean really sad. Not sure when I'll be posting it, but it might be soon while the idea is fresh in my head. **

**2\. My birthday is this week so I am going to be busy busy busy with Mom taking me out for dinner Wednesday (on my actual birthday), InvaderSnik taking me out for I don't know what yet, it's a surprise, and Saturday I'm going to the casino...so yeah...not much writing time, but I'll see what I can fit into my busy schedule lol.**

**3\. I still have some chapters done on Let the Chips Fall, but I'm having a bit of writers block on the latest I'm writing, so until then, I might put that story on hold for awhile. **

**4\. I guarantee I'm going to be thinking of new fanfics when "The Last Day of Summer" airs. I mean it's going to have loads of the fandom coming up with new ideas. Sad the show is ending, but in a way I'm a little relieved since then I don't have to worry about a fanfic being absolutely 100% implausible to be 'cannon'. I can't WAIT to see that episode. **

**Think I'm done...who wants to see a summary for that new story I'm thinking? Anyone? Nope, not excited enough. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

The trip to Dagobah was very quiet. Nobody really talked much, and not much eye contact was made. Phineas was meditating alone in his room. Ferb meditated in his chair- -mostly to drown out the occasional bickering of Buford and Baljeet. Isabella remained at the front of the ship, gazing at the stars.

Perry just glanced at Ferb. He knew Ferb was on edge lately as Phineas was, but he wasn't sure what about. He didn't react like Phineas did every time Darth Ferb was mentioned or his broken lightsaber. Why Ferb was distancing himself from the one person on this ship he's known practically his entire life, he didn't know. All he knew was that both of his boys were suffering some deep turmoil and negative emotions. Perry knew that negative emotions was extremely dangerous for a Jedi. Sure it was dangerous for other types of people/creatures in the galaxy, but on a Jedi, negative emotion could be the turning point of good to bad completely. The Dark Side was a strong force, hard to escape and easy to fall into. He knew the boys were just lucky Ferb was under the influence of a machine and not that Ferb had actually gone to the dark side. However, with Ferb being afraid all the time, he'd soon realize he'd become the very reason he's afraid.

Fear was a strange emotion down the path to the Dark Side. Fear was one that led to desperation, and desperation can cause someone to do even the worst things. Anger and aggression were the worst of all the emotions down the dark path, especially when the feeling was mutual. Killing was never really the Jedi way, and if a Jedi was filled with enough anger toward someone, no doubt they'd kill them or try to, further more becoming the thing they fight against.

* * *

Phineas, meanwhile, in his room was meditating (as said before) to clear his mind of his negative feelings. The door opened, and in walked Ferb with his hood up. Phineas stood up, and he faced his brother. His face was low like he was about to apologize.

"Ferb?"

Phineas got closer, but suddenly Ferb's hand was around his throat, and he lifted him from the ground.

"Ferb," Phineas choked out, "Ferb, what are you doing?"

"You can't escape me. You know you can't, brother. You should have joined me when you had a choice," Ferb said quietly, and when he looked up at Phineas, he had the face paint all over again, "Now it's too late for choices."

With his free hand- -his other hand still holding and choking Phineas' throat- -, Darth Ferb took out his red lightsaber. The red plasma was inches from Phineas' face. The bright red glow reflected off Phineas' eyes as they started to get glossy and misty with tears of fear. He could already feel the heat the blade gave.

"F-Ferb, please," Phineas choked out, "Please stop…"

"It's too late to stop," Darth Ferb hissed, and he pierced his brother's heart with the saber, enough to startle the Jedi awake.

* * *

Phineas screamed as he bolted upright. He looked over to see Ferb sleeping in the bed across from him, and Perry was snuggled at the foot of his bed. With a sigh, he got up. He admitted he was a little hungry. The door automatically opened, and he looked out toward the front of the ship. The stars seemed to fly by without a care in the world. Suddenly losing his appetite, Phineas went to sit on the chair. Why couldn't life be simple for him like it was for those stars. He never signed up for any of this. It was all R2's fault for crashing into their speeder. Then again to be fair, their speeder crashed into R2 because it was dark out. Sigh, guess there was no changing it now. As he gazed at the stars, he kinda missed Ben. Sure, he was their master, but he was a cool, fun old man too. Hopefully Master Yoda was as good if not better. Slowly, the redhead fell asleep again, this time dreamless.

* * *

"Hey! Far-I mean Phineas, wake up!"

Phineas jumped as Isabella's high pitched voice woke him up. She stood with her arms at her hips wearing a signature look like she was a little pissed off about something, but in a way that said 'ah, that's just Isabella'. He was grateful she was making an effort to actually use his name for once. Phineas realized he'd slouched a little as he fell asleep in the chair, and he sat up. Only then did he realize what Isabella was trying to get his attention for.

"Oh, I'm, uh, in your spot. Sorry," he said politely, and he got off the chair, "I had a nightmare last night and-"

"Yeah, yeah, save the sob story, kid. I'm not one for the touchy feely emotions," Isabella barked, "anyway if you're still tired, head back to your room and sleep. We still have awhile to go before we get to Dagobah."

"No, I think I'm okay now," Phineas replied, "so...can I ask you a question?"

"I don't do questions," Isabella retorted without making any effort to make eye contact with him.

"Oh, uh, okay," Phineas shrugged, and he sat in the other seat.

That dream felt so real to him. He wished he could get rid of it along with all memories of that awful experience. Isabella glanced at him, and she sighed.

"What's wrong? You're usually smiling and annoying...oh and stupid," she said mostly seriously, but with a hint of tease.

"You wouldn't understand."

"What, you think I'm some heartless pilot without feelings?"

"No, no, it's not that. It's just...Jedi stuff."

"Oh…" Isabella stalled out for a bit, unsure of what to say. She wanted to open up to him. GAH! No she didn't! Why was her mind so confused around him? She sighed, "I...had a pet chihuahua, and I lost him from an Empire attack along with my mom."

Phineas turned to face her, "What?"

"It's why I named my ship the Centennial Chihuahua. The Empire attacked my home when I was little, and I lost everything, including my chihuahua, Pinky. He was protecting me, and they killed him."

Phineas was at a loss for words. He was willing to bet he was the first one to ever hear Isabella's motives for naming her ship as she did. Heck, she never opened up to anyone as much as she did him. She was really cute too. He felt his cheeks warm up as he looked into her eyes. Behind that badass, no bullshit taking, seemingly cold hearted bitch, she was just a little girl with no family.

"Hey, um...I'm sorry about your family and your dog," Phineas comforted, "I'd be pretty upset if I lost Perry or Ferb."

Isabella shrugged, "I've learned to let go of those feelings because in this universe, you have to be tough and hard to break. Sometimes you just have to block people out and lock your heart away...just so nobody can break it."

"But if you lock your heart away, you're going to be really lonely, and that moment when you'll need somebody there for you, you'll have nobody."

"Hm, I guess that's true, but how do you know who you can trust? I mean...you saved a stormtrooper's life."

"That stormtrooper turned out to be my lost sister. I think we have this gut feeling of who to trust and who not to trust."

Isabella had no more thought on the matter, and the rest of the trip was as silent as the stars whizzing by.

* * *

**So...there's that. Now who wants to see summary for that new story? Hmmm...nope, still not excited enough. Let's see if you're excited enough by my next story update ;) **


	13. Chapter 12: Welcome to Dagobah

"So, am I just supposed to sit in this cell while we wait for my brother to come fight you in a battle of good vs. evil?" Candace asked from within her cell.

Darthenshmirtz shrugged, "Yep, pretty much."

"Your plan has so many flaws in it," Candace rolled her eyes, "I mean, seriously. We haven't known each other that long. I doubt I mean that much to him anyway."

Darthenshmirtz just smirked, "Oh really? You should have seen his reaction when he saw I have you captive. Trust me, he'll come, and then I'll take fight and turn him to the Dark Side. I know the cliche thing is 'turn to the Dark Side or die' but no matter what, I'm going to get that kid to the Dark Side. Even if he doesn't join willingly, I'll force him."

"Was that a pun?" Candace asked, "You know, 'Force' him?"

Darthenshmirtz rolled his eyes, "Just keep quiet, and nothing bad will happen to you. You're not my target after all."

Candace sighed, and she leaned against the wall. One thing was right for sure. Phineas wouldn't just abandon her. He saved her life BEFORE he even knew she was his sister. The thought of Phineas being taken and turned to the Dark Side scared her. Could that low level darth really turn him to the Dark Side?

...She really didn't wanna find out.

* * *

It was still really quiet on the Centennial Chihuahua as they went to Dagobah. Phineas spent the rest of the trip in his room, staring at the ceiling. He was a little worried about Candace. He regretted not spending a lot of time with her on Hoth. What if he'd never see her again? He shook his head to push the thought out. Negativity was the last thing he needed on his mind. Maybe Yoda could teach him a good way to push the negative emotion out of him. Hearing the opening of his door, he sat up to see Isabella leaning against the door.

"We're almost to Dagobah," Isabella said plainly, "so you might want to get ready."

Phineas nodded, and he stretched as he got off the bed. Suddenly they felt a crash, and they were throw against the floor. This time, however, Isabella landed on Phineas. They're noses met, and Phineas laughed nervously- -blushing a deep pink in his cheeks- -Isabella at first scoffed, but found it was kind a cute at the same time. They both got up, and they looked at the ground away from each other awkwardly.

"Can we pretend that didn't happen?" Isabella asked, trying to hide the blush.

"Uh...sure," Phineas replied, and then Isabella rushed to the front of the ship, "What happened anyway?"

"We seemed to have landed on Dagobah quite harshly in the middle of a swamp," Baljeet answered.

Isabella's eyes widened, "MY SHIP!"

They all went outside, and Isabella stared in horror. Her ship was buried deep in the swamp. A bunch of kids wouldn't be able to get it out just by trying to lift it. Unfortunately the main exit was blocked by the swamp, and they had to take one of the emergency exits (one the let them up from the top of the ship).

"My ship! It's buried!" Isabella screamed in horror, and then she glared at Phineas, "This is all your fault! You just HAD to come to this wasteland of a planet and-"

"Wasteland? My home, this is," a gruffy voice said from the shore of the swamp.

With their eyes wide and mouths agape, every passenger of the Chihuahua turned their heads to see a small creature with elf-like ears. Phineas approached the small creature whom admittingly the size didn't differ too much from his own. (from what it looks like at least.). He kneeled upon the ground and he bowed in respect toward the figure.

"Master Yoda, I am Phineas Flynn, and I seek your knowledge to complete my Jedi training," he said.

"Accepted, your request has been," Yoda said nodding.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUMMMMM! We meet Yoda at last! **


	14. Chapter 13: Yoda's Advice

**Hey everyone, so a couple things that will be announced on the AU at the end of the chapter. Nuff said. **

* * *

Phineas stood now- -same height as Yoda- -in front of his new master as he gestured him to do so. Ferb hesitated before also approaching and bowing in respect. The other three (four counting Perry) passengers approached, and Yoda gave a small bow in greeting. Isabella crossed her arms sassily, and she gave a skeptic look at the master.

"So, you're this Jedi master we've come all this way for? I hope you know you owe me whatever it costs to repair my ship," Isabella remarked, "I don't even know how we're going to get it out!"

Yoda remained calm as Isabella shouted, "Out, your ship will be pulled when mastered The Force, your friends have."

"You mean some stupid Jedi magic is going to get my ship unburied?" Isabella rolled her eyes.

Yoda ignored her, and he turned back to Phineas and Ferb. The boys said not a word as their new master approached.

"Shelter, I have for you and your friends. Soon, we shall begin your training," Yoda said.

"Yes, Master Yoda," Phineas said as he and Ferb bowed once more.

"Rest, you must. A long journey, you've traveled."

Phineas hesitated before nodded a little bit. He wanted to start soon as possible, but truth be told he couldn't sleep very well during his naps on the Chihuahua. Yoda provided them with some food and some bedding each. They had to admit- -for being on the planet they were on- -the food Yoda made wasn't bad. They'd honestly had worse meals. After dinner, they all got comfy on the bedding Yoda provided for them. Phineas stared at the ceiling of the very short house Yoda lived in. Even laying on his bedding, he could reach up at almost touch the ceiling. He gazed around as his friends and Ferb seemed to all have fallen asleep. He gave a small glance toward the kitchen where Yoda was probably making more refreshments. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, and he tried to sleep. It was awhile before finally sleep had come to the young Jedi.

* * *

It was the middle of the night; although night and day looked about the same on Dagobah. Only difference was that Yoda had put out the candles brightening his home. Phineas admitted he was thirsty, so he went to the kitchen to see if there was anything decent to drink. Finding a nice drink, he smiled, and he went to bed only to suddenly see that Ferb was awake, and his lightsaber suddenly swung at him. Phineas took a step back as he screamed.

"Ferb? Are you okay?" Phineas asked, trying not to wake Isabella and the others.

Ferb said nothing, and he lunged for Phineas. Phineas was quick enough to avoid the lightsaber, but Ferb knocked into them, and they tumbled outside. Ferb's lightsaber had fallen out of his grasp, so he wrapped his arms around Phineas' throat. Phineas was able to kick him off and Force pull Ferb's lightsaber into his grasp. He wouldn't use it on Ferb, but it was better than it being in his hands. Phineas backed away, and Ferb tackled his brother. Up until now the boys hadn't looked each other in the eye, but with Ferb having pinned Phineas against a tree now, Phineas could see the bright yellow in his eyes. Phineas gasped as he snatched the lightsaber from his grasp.

"Ferb, please don't do this! Th-this is why we're here! We're here to become better Jedi and get rid of the darkness in us!" Phineas pleaded.

"Quiet, you're foolish, brother. You should have joined me. We could have ruled the galaxy together, but you just had to refuse me. You've brought this on yourself," Ferb hissed, and Phineas could only stare at the blade as he swung it at him.

* * *

Phineas screamed as he bolted upright once more in the darkness of Yoda's small home. He was just lucky he didn't hit his head against the ceiling. He looked around to see everyone else was still sleeping. Yoda must have gone to sleep too, he reasoned. With a sigh, he went outside to get some fresh- -if that's what it is- -air. He stared out into the distance until he felt Yoda's presence.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, master," Phineas apologized calmly, but he didn't make eye contact with him.

"Much fear, I sensed within you," said Yoda, "Fear, a Jedi should not feel. The darkside is fear."

Phineas sighed, "I know, but how can I help it? I've tried to forget about that incident but everything around me prevents me from it! My nightmares! My friends! My lack of a lightsaber! Everything around me prevents me from forgetting it! What do I do?"

Yoda shook his head, "Forgotten, these memories cannot be. Only learned from, the experience can be."

"Wait, so you're saying...in order to truly better this situation, I need to accept that it happened and learn from it and move on?"

Yoda nodded, "On the nose, your statement is."

Phineas blinked, and then he sighed, "But it's so hard to not be afraid of it. What if I can't get over it? What if I'm so scared of my brother that…"

"Sleep, you must. Training, we shall begin tomorrow when strength, you have regained," Yoda said, and he went back inside.

Phineas sighed again, "Right, I need sleep if I'm going to be strong."

With that, Phineas went off to sleep, luckily no nightmares until morning.

* * *

**Okay, so a couple things. **

**To a certain guest reviewer, please STOP telling me to use this character for this and stop telling me to do the prequels. You don't even KNOW my plans for the rest of the trilogy so just STOP! If you don't like the way I write this story, then get your own damn account and write your own fucking story! ****I'm sorry but that reviewer just pisses me off more and more and it really pissed me off when he said 'the story will be boring without a man behind the curtain'. There's only one person on this site besides myself that knows sort of how the rest of this story will generally play out, so how about instead of making assumptions and spamming my reviews with ideas you don't even know might be in the future, stop! I was THIS close to blocking anonymous reviews because of that reviewer. **

**Anyway...so that rant is over, and I have some good news. After years of contemplation and working out kinks, I am FINALLY ready to start writing Evil Phineas Trilogy Book 3! I might be changing the trailer I posted at the end of book 2 because new ideas I got just don't work with some of the content of the current trailer. I'll probably start writing and posting Book 3 after I finish 'Let the Chips Fall' which I would love if you guys could maybe check out. **

**Anyway so...that is all. Have a nice day and I'll see you guys next chapter. **


	15. Chapter 14: The Cave of the Dark Side

The training was somewhat brutal for the boys as Yoda trained them, and Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Perry just watched as they went on. First, both boys were required to carry Yoda. This was an extreme challenge for Phineas as they were both the same size. The planet was humid as well due to the dense forest like qualities, so they were sweating up a storm. However, eventually Yoda allowed them to rest. Isabella provided them with some water bottles from her ship she always kept on there. After awhile, the boys couldn't help but gaze in the distance where they could feel something cold in the Force. Phineas couldn't help but be curious and move toward the feeling. It was as though it was pulling him. Ferb also felt like he was being pulled, so he followed his brother. Yoda simply just followed them until they came at a stop to a strange cave entrance.

"Master, what's in there?" Phineas asked not taking his eyes off the entrance.

Yoda didn't answer for a bit, and then he replied, "Find out yourself, you must. Together, in you must go, for the same thing, you both will find."

The boys looked at each other with slight confusion. Phineas led the way, and they headed into the cave. Not a word was spoken between the two as they got deeper. They couldn't help but feel cold and a little on the frightened side. There were strong signs of the Dark Side in this cave. However, they suddenly stopped, feeling another presence, a dark one. A red glow could be seen coming closer until it turned the corner to reveal none other than the being both Phineas and Ferb have been fearing since that fateful day on the Death Star…

Darth Ferb…

Ferb angrily brought out his lightsaber as Phineas backed away in fear and stumbled onto the ground. Ferb's face was written with anger, and Darth Ferb just wore an evil smirk as he advanced toward Phineas. Ferb just sliced him open without warning, and soon Darth Ferb was no more. Ferb softened as he could hear Phineas' whimpering. He approached his brother, and he embraced him in a hug. Phineas just buried his face into Ferb sobbing lightly.

* * *

Later, Phineas could see Ferb sitting on a rock, staring at the ground. There was another rock for Phineas to sit on, so he approached and sat on it. It was silent for a moment as the boys just stared at the ground.

"Hey," Ferb whispered.

Phineas' head shot up a little, hearing his brother. His eyes moved their way to see Ferb still staring at the ground.

"Hey," Phineas whispered back.

Phineas' gaze returned back to the ground, and Ferb gave a small sigh, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you tell me about your fear?" Ferb continued.

Phineas was hesitant to reply, but he took a deep breath, "You didn't exactly let me tell you...what with you isolating me."

Ferb nodded in understanding, and he looked at his brother. He seemed much calmer than he had in the cave. The horrified look of his brother haunted his thoughts now. Shaking Phineas' terrified eyes out of his head, Ferb sighed.

"I'm sorry. I made this whole thing worse for you…," he paused, "when really I was trying to help."

"What?"

"I isolated myself because I didn't want to hurt you again. I didn't want the Dark Side in me to come out like it had that day."

Phineas blinked innocently, and he replied, "That wasn't you, Ferb. It was...it was a machine."

Ferb interrupted, "Don't try to tell me you didn't fear _me, _Phineas. I was in the cave too."

Phineas was silent. Ferb was right. There was no hiding the truth now. Indeed it was a machine, but it was Ferb too. The machine didn't scare me. Had it been someone else, perhaps it'd be different, but it was Ferb he feared. His eyes widened in realization.

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean...you know I was trying to connect with you like we used to," Phineas asked, but remembering what Ferb had said made him realize his answer, "Ferb...I admit I was afraid of you, the Dark Side in you, but Master Yoda told me that...What's happened has happened. It can't be forgotten, but we can learn from it and move on. Sure, Darth Ferb scares me, but going in that cave taught me something. Instead of being afraid and letting someone else fight the battle, I have to face my fear myself. We can't forget about Darth Ferb. All we can do is fight and keep him from ruling our lives. We both need to stop looking at you like you're a monster. From now on...no more secrets, okay?"

Phineas gave a weak smile as he reached over, and he took Ferb's hand. Ferb looked into his brother's pleading eyes. Remembering a similar situation back on Hoth, he took a deep breath, pushing the fear of Darth Ferb away, and he gave a smile back to his brother. Phineas leaned over, and he hugged Ferb as Ferb hugged him back.

"Okay."


	16. Chapter 15: Phineas' Plan

With the biggest obstacle of their training complete, Phineas and Ferb were able to finish their Jedi training with ease. Yoda had never seen such skill in such young trainees. Their final challenge was removing Isabella's ship from the swamp, which at first was tricky, but once they both concentrated, it was out. Isabella had obviously made sure there weren't any broken pieces- -otherwise she'd probably break Phineas' neck- -and once everyone had they all clear, they were ready to go.

"Master, am I ready for a fight against Darthenshmirtz? I have to save my sister," Phineas confirmed, and Yoda nodded.

"Ready, you are, however, challenges you will face. Give in to the Dark Side, you must not," Yoda advised, "Do not underestimate this Darth, Phineas."

"I won't. Thank you, Master Yoda," Phineas bowed, and they headed off.

However, there was something Phineas could feel Yoda telling him, but he shook it off. It couldn't be true.

* * *

As the Chihuahua flew through space, Phineas couldn't help but stare out at the stars. Ferb sat next to him, and they stared at each other. Ferb held out his arms, and Phineas hugged him again for the first time in awhile. Phineas had missed this feeling, the comforting arms of his dear brother. Ever since they faced Darth Ferb in that weird cave and confessed everything to each other, Ferb was more open to Phineas again like they used to be. Sure, Darth Ferb still scared them, but they didn't let him rule their lives anymore. What mattered now was saving Candace.

"I missed this," Phineas whispered as their hug continued, "I'm glad we don't have to be afraid now."

Ferb nodded. He too missed this, the feeling of innocence flowing from his little bro, the sense that he was safe from all darkness just being in his brother's arms of care. It was the warmest he's felt in a long, long time. Phineas didn't need words from his bro to know what he was thinking.

"Right…" Isabella interrupted, feeling a little bad, "That aside, we need to figure out how we're going to save your dumb sister."

"She's not dumb," Phineas defended.

"She thought Rebels were evil!" Isabella retaliated.

Phineas had to admit there was nothing he could say at that point, "Okay, fair, but...just drop that subject. Darthenshmirtz gave me these coordinates. They lead to this city in the clouds called Cloud City."

"Wow, so creative," Isabella muttered sarcastically.

Phineas gave her a scowl of disapproval, "Anyway, so I think we should land the ship, then I'll go face Darthenshmirtz alone. I don't need to defeat him or anything, just keep him distracted long enough for you guys to rescue Candace, then when I'm able to ditch him, I say we get the heck out of there."

"What about the guy? I mean he's a criminal obviously," Isabella protested, "Well...according the Rebels. Shouldn't we do something so maybe he'll be captured and out of our hair for good?"

Phineas put his hand to his chin in thought, "To be fair, Isabella, to the Empire, we're the criminals. Anyway, I do see your point, Isabella. Okay, new plan. You guys go and rescue Candace, then Ferb, Isabella and Perry will split up from you two-"

"Do you really think those two can handle a task alone?" Isabella asked sassily.

"For your information," Baljeet defended, "Candace, Buford and I were a unit together."

"Still," Phineas replied, "Okay, so all of you rescue Candace while I distract Darthenshmirtz. Buford, Baljeet and Perry, you three will take Candace back to the ship and wait for us. Ferb and Isabella, you'll come and find me and the three of us will apprehend Darthenshmirtz. Instead of taking him on the ship, we'll hold him there until reinforcements can take him away. After that, we all go back to our lives and whatnot. Sound like a plan?"

Everyone on the ship exchanged glances before they all faced Phineas once more, and they all nodded.

"So that's the plan. In the meantime, we just enjoy the ride," Phineas ordered, and Isabella looked up Cloud City.

"Ugh, Lando, NOT looking forward to running into him," Isabella rolled her eyes, "If we're lucky, he'll be doing some other business and we won't even see his dumb face."

"Who's Lando?" Phineas asked.

"What did I say about questions?" Isabella snapped, "let's just leave it at you can't trust him, and he's a fudge bucket."

"Mmm fudge," Buford licked his lips."

* * *

**Just so everyone knows, no, we will not be going into Isabella's backstory with Lando. I just thought it would be kinda funny for Isabella to recognize the name and react negatively toward it. The story is...eh...I don't know. It's definitely halfway over, and we're getting close to the end. We'll see how good I am at writing combat scenes and then determine how many more chapters we have until the end lol. **


	17. Chapter 16: Confessions

Phineas sat at the table, reconstructing a new lightsaber. He'd received the crystal from Yoda. The rest of the ship was quiet. As he put the finishing touches on his weapon, he attached it to his belt, ready to fight for his life. It wasn't until he looked around the ship that he realized everyone else was asleep...

All except one.

Isabella sat in her chair looking down at her hands on the controls, but something seemed off. Phineas sat in the chair next to her, and only then did he see why something felt off. She seemed sad.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked, "Are you okay? Maybe you should get some sleep."

"I'm fine," Isabella said not looking away from her hands, "If anyone needs sleep, it's you."

Phineas shrugged, "I, uh, I was just making my new lightsaber. Can't exactly fight a sith without one. Heh, heh."

Isabella still didn't make eye contact. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes, not now. Not when it was quite possible she'd never see them again. Not when the mere thought would drive her to tears. She couldn't let anyone, especially Phineas, see her cry. She closed her eyes as her grip tightened ever so slightly.

"Just promise me something, Fa-I mean Phineas," she whispered.

"What?"

"Come back in one piece," Isabella answered, "we don't know how dangerous this guy really is, and he could be clever. He built the device in the first place."

"If you're going to talk to me, Isabella, look at me," Phineas ordered slightly.

"I can't," Isabella replied.

"Why not?"

"Because, you dolt, it hurts too much!" Isabella yelled.

"Oh, I'm such an eyesore that it's hard to look at me!" Phineas retaliated.

Isabella growled in frustration, "You are so THICK, Phineas! It hurts to look at you because it might be the last time I may be able to!"

"Why does that bother you so much?"

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!" Isabella shouted, tears starting to form in her eyes as she looked him dead in the eyes. She turned away trying to hide her tears, but it was too late.

"Isabella...I-"

"Just don't," Isabella pushed him away, "you've done enough. Now just...leave me alone!"

She then ran away into her room, leaving the young Jedi alone to his thoughts. Phineas sighed, realizing just what he's done.

"I'm sorry, Isabella."

* * *

As the ship landed, everyone decided to review the plan once more.

"Okay, so I'll battle Darthenshmirtz while you guys go find Candace-" Phineas instructed, but he was interrupted by Buford.

"Then Girly and your brother are going to meet up with you while Jeet, me and your little beaver duck take Candace back to the ship and wait for you. Yeah, we get it," Buford rolled his eyes, and Isabella glared at him.

Phineas looked at her, and he remembered the rest of last night:

* * *

_Isabella had pulled herself together, and she'd decided to talk to Phineas. He wasn't sitting at the controls anymore, so she checked his room. _

"_Come in, Isabella," Phineas said before she even had a chance to knock. _

"_How'd you know it was me?" Isabella asked._

"_I've gotten used to your presence. It's actually surprisingly soothing to me." _

_Isabella then sat next to him, "Phineas...I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I just...I really like you. I normally don't like anyone, but I like you. I don't want you to get hurt." _

"_I'm honestly a little nervous myself, but I have to push it back because if he sees an ounce of doubt, he could take advantage of that," Phineas confessed. _

"_True," Isabella whispered, "I just want you to be safe. Don't give in to the Dark Side...not that I believe in all that Force mumbo jumbo, but I don't wanna lose you." _

_Phineas smiled, "You won't."_

* * *

The two exchanged a quick nod, and Phineas gave a hug to his brother and Perry. Buford and Baljeet didn't see it fit to hug the Jedi yet since they were still getting used to each other. Finally he came to Isabella.

"Just be careful," she whispered, and she gave him a small kiss.

Phineas blushed so hard, "Oh, uh," and he cleared his throat, "I will. I definitely will be, uh, careful."

With that, Phineas took off to find Darthenshmirtz, and the others went to find Candace.


	18. Chapter 17: A Jedi's Challenge

**Hey everyone, just a quick update. I started my second semester of college so I might not be able to update as much. Actually I might update a little more honestly since I have to go on my computer for some of my homework. Ugh, all I know is Tuesdays and Thursdays, I'm wiped out by the time I get home. Anyway this fic is almost over. I'd say we have one or two chapters left. I could be wrong. **

**PnF belongs to Dan and Swampy, the original Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, however this certain sequel to the crossover is mine. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Phineas took a deep breath as he walked around the building. It was eerily quiet, yet he somehow knew exactly where his foe was. All he had to do was follow the cold trail of darkness the Force made him feel. He held his new lightsaber in his hands, but the blade wasn't out yet. He needed to give everyone enough time to get Candace to safety, and finding her alone would take awhile. The closer he got to where Darthenshmirtz was, the colder he felt. The Force wasn't very strong with him, but the darkness in his heart was enough to send a chill down the young Jedi's spine.

"Well, it's about time," came a german accent, and a figure rose from the darkness.

"You told me you wanted to battle me at my full potential, so I went to complete my training. Although I see two sides to this request. On the questionable side, I wonder why you'd want me at full potential since the Force is strong with me and weak with you. I feel it. However, I can see why you'd want me to be at my strongest. It would be a sense of accomplishment to take down your enemy at their greatest potential," Phineas replied calmly.

"Exactly, you're a smart kid," Darthenshmirtz replied, "it wouldn't be as satisfactory if I take you down before you've reached your true power. I know the Force with me is weak, but you still feel the chill, don't you?"

Phineas nodded, "Because even though the Force itself isn't strong, your hatred for me is."

"Very good, your master taught you well. I'm curious on who they were."

Phineas shook his head, "That I can't tell you. Last I checked, the Empire is trying to kill or turn all Jedi, and that's something I won't be a part of."

Darthenshmirtz gave a small: "Hm," of approval. Indeed the boy was smart. He'd be difficult to turn at this rate. It would be a challenge indeed…

...but where's the fun if it's easy?

* * *

Candace sat in the little prison cell of Darthenshmirtz's ship. She didn't know what she wanted at the moment. Did she want Darthenshmirtz to be wrong and Phineas not come for her at all for his own protection, or did she want Phineas to rescue her? Either way seemed like a lose situation since one involved her little brother falling for the Sith's little game, and the other meant her little brother didn't love her. The latter couldn't be true. He saved her life even without knowing who she was. That was a weakness she'd noticed even though she was never on the battlefield. She'd noticed from the backlines that the Rebels had a weakness for something they cared about. Phineas was different though. He probably saw the value of life for everyone.

Candace sighed, "Just promise me you're making the right decision, Phineas."

"He is," a voice said from the other side, "he's following his heart."

Candace turned to see Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Perry and Ferb. Candace stood back, and Perry broke the prison door to release Candace.

"How did you find me?" she asked, "and where's Phineas?"

The group went silent at that question, and Buford spoke up, "Pointy went to fight the guy that kidnapped you."

Candace felt her heart stop. Part of her wished he would have left her, but the other part of her was happy he'd come for her even after she abandoned him all those years ago. She seemed to zone out briefly as her thoughts drowned out anything else. It wasn't until she felt Baljeet grab her hand that she snapped out of it.

"Candace, he has a plan. Do not worry. Buford, the platypus and I are to take you back to the pilot's ship," Baljeet consoled.

"The pilot has a name," Isabella snapped, "anyway, Ferb and I are going to help Phineas and get that Sith taken to the rebels for arresting. Once you guys are at the ship, contact the rebel base to get some help in apprehending him. Now go! We don't know how long Phineas can hold out!"

With a nod, the groups split: Candace, Baljeet, Buford and Perry made their way to the Centennial Chihuahua, and Ferb and Isabella went to find Phineas.

* * *

"You know full well that I plan to try to turn you to the Dark Side, don't you?" Darthenshmirtz questioned.

"Yes," Phineas replied calmly, "I'm fully aware of your intentions for wanting to fight me, but I've got bad news for you. I have no intentions of joining you."

"Then I suppose I'll have to take you by force."

"Nice pun."

"What?" Darthenshmirtz furrowed his eyebrows, and then he slapped his forehead, "No pun intended. You know, you're killing the moment here."

"I'm not one to usually like to take things seriously."

"I see, well, we'll just have to fix that," Darthenhsmirtz said, and he lunged to slice Phineas, but Phineas countered swiftly, blocking his saber.

There was no question about it. Phineas needed to fight like this would be his last. If he didn't, he would die or be taken away.

But a big challenge for Jedi when it's a fight for life...not giving into anger.


	19. Chapter 18: The Fight Continues

Phineas dodged and blocked as fast as he could. Every so often, they'd both push their lightsabers in a strength competition. You know...classic lightsaber fight. Phineas knew all he had to do was stall. He didn't need to beat him. The more they fought, the more nervous Phineas felt. He quickly ducked behind a large structure to catch his breath. It was short lived though as Darthenshmirtz sliced the structure in half causing the boy to scream and jump back.

"You can't hide from me, kid," he taunted, "come on and fight me."

Phineas backed away, and he saw a quick way to escape for a bit. Looking up, he found a small entrance into the vents, and he was small enough to fit. As Darthenshmirtz lunged for him again, Phineas jumped into the opening.

"Oh come on!" Shmirtz shouted, "get back here and fight me!"

Phineas crawled through the vent, and Shmirtz just followed him from underneath. If Phineas hadn't been so in tune with the force, he'd have a lightsaber stabbed into his hands and body.

"Where are you guys?" Phineas whispered, a touch of fear creeping up on him.

* * *

Candace, Baljeet and Buford followed Perry back to Isabella's ship. Candace quickly pushed a button, and got ahold of the rebels.

"Rebel base! Rebel base! Emergency!" Candace yelled, "We need help!"

"Rebel base, please hold," a voice on the other line said, and Candace groaned.

"No! We need help right away!" Candace yelled, "My brother is in trouble! We need to apprehend Darthenshmirtz!"

"Darthenshmirtz?! Why didn't you say so? I'll transfer you to Major Hologram right away," the voice said.

"Thank you," replied Candace, and she waited.

* * *

"Ugh! Where could they be?!" Isabella shouted as she ran.

They'd been running around looking for Phineas, but they hadn't found him. Isabella growled in defeat, but suddenly Ferb felt something. He could feel his brother's presence, but he didn't like what he felt in him…

Fear.

Ferb took Isabella's hand, and he led the way to his brother. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Phineas breathed heavily as he dodged the lightsaber stabbing through the vents. He had to find a better place to complete his mission. He didn't want to be looked at as a coward, but he didn't _have _to fight. He just had to keep him busy until Ferb and Isabella came along. Seeing an opening into another room ahead, he crawled faster. Unfortunately, the faster he crawled, the more racket he made, and the easier it was for Darthenshmirtz to spot him. However as he got about halfway, the lightsaber stopped stabbing through. That must have meant Darthenshmirtz had run into a wall. With a head start, Phineas crawled, and he used his lightsaber to jump into the room. Hearing the footsteps of his enemy, he quickly hid behind a large box.

"Now where'd he go?" the sith thought out loud, "He should be in here."

Phineas felt his heart race. He was close; any minute he'd find him. He tried his best to remain silent, but he accidentally let a small gulp out.

"I heard that, Flynn. You know...you'd be interested to know a little something. Back in the Empire's early days, we took even children from their homes. The moisture farmers of Tatooine were supposed to make quota, and when they didn't...well, I think you can guess. However, your dear, sweet mother didn't have much else than her little girls."

Phineas was now intrigued...girls?

"Of course I wouldn't expect you to know. You weren't even born at the time we took her," Darthenshmirtz continued, "I don't suppose you're curious to know."

"What are you talking about?" Phineas asked from his hiding spot, "Candace left when I was a baby."

A chuckle escaped the sith, "I supposed you wouldn't know. You had two sisters, Phineas Flynn."

Phineas gasped.

* * *

**I know, I know I said I was keeping Marissa out of the trilogy but...I JUST CAN'T HELP MYSELF! *dodges rotten tomatoes* hey! In my defense some people really like my OC. Plus, she isn't going to play a huge part until later...and even then I don't think she'll be a major role. Anyway, next chapter is going to be last for this story. I'm pretty sure you've figured out I'm writing a sequel. The real question is...where is this going to leave off? *maniacal laughter* **


	20. Final Chapter

**I am SOOOOOO sorry it's taken me so long to get to this. I honestly haven't been on my computer in a long time. Anyway so...uh...**

**Phineas and Ferb belongs to Dan and Swampy**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ferb and Isabella ran as fast as they could, Ferb using the Force to sense where Phineas was. Suddenly, Ferb pulled Isabella back. They seemed to be in a room from higher up than Phineas and Darthenshmirtz. For reasons Ferb couldn't understand, he could sense something in Phineas...anger? No, not anger. Perhaps fear? Not quite. Whatever it was, it was a feeling Ferb has never really seen Phineas feel before.

* * *

"What do you mean I had two sister?" Phineas asked, "That's impossible!"

"Oh please," Darthenshmirtz rolled his eyes, "This is the age where people can levitate objects and even people. Nothing is impossible, Flynn."

Phineas looked down, unable to process what he was hearing. It couldn't be true. He had another sister? Why wouldn't Candace tell him? Maybe she'd forgotten after all these years. Seeing the young Jedi was distracted, Darthenshmirtz lunged, and he made his attempt. Phineas quickly countered, blocking the other lightsaber with his own.

He glared, "That was a dirty trick."

"Being on the Dark Side, you get to pull tricks like that, but I can assure you that what I say is the truth. Where she is now? I have no idea. She's probably dead by now," Darthenshmirtz taunted.

Phineas backed away as Darthenshmirtz kept trying to hit him. He couldn't believe it. He had another sister all this time. Why would Candace join the Empire if they were responsible for taking her sister?

"What's her name?" Phineas asked as he fought.

"I don't really remember honestly. It was about five years ago that she escaped. I doubt anyone her age could have survived on her own for that long," Darthenshmirtz shrugged, "I found it interesting that her sister joined us. It makes me wonder if she joined to bring her home. Perhaps she did, but she was brainwashed into thinking rebels were the bad guys. Who knows?"

Phineas shook the thought out of his head. He's right. Nobody could survive out on their own for five years without food or water. She was probably lost in the cold vacuum of space. He had to focus if he was going to last. Darthenshmirtz knew he'd had the boy now. With him lost in thought, he attacked again, but Phineas was still too quick. The fight got more intense though as Darthenshmirtz got angrier and faster. The twosome fought till they were on a platform much like Luke and Darth Vader were on except it was on a different side of the city. Phineas backed away from his foe, letting his sweat from the intensity of the battle dry before he dropped something. He felt his foot slip a bit as he realized it was a ledge, and the gap was too far for him to jump it- -even using the Force. A pole seemed to extend from one side to the other, a rather skinny pole. Any thoughts of his lost sister were gone now. Phineas turned to Darthenshmirtz as he came closer now. The boy was still catching his breath, but the Sith seemed have already gotten his second wind.

"Well, it seems you're cornered, kiddo. Stop playing around and join me, geeze," he said.

"Why on Tatooine would I join you?" Phineas replied, "Yeah, you caught me off guard with that reveal, but there's nothing really you have over me."

"Well for one thing, if you join the Dark Side, you could probably find her and revive her," Darthenshmirtz replied, "Plus, let's not forget about your other sister, the one I captured."

"Yeah, you don't have that anymore. While you were busy fighting me, my friends found Candace and got her out safely," Phineas replied.

"Oh...I know," Darthenshmirtz smirked, catching Phineas off guard again.

"What?"

"You thought I didn't know you were going to plan that?"

"You...you knew?"

"Of course. You're so predictable, ya know. Now you're trapped with no choice."

"Why do you want me to join the Dark Side anyway? I just wanna go home and forget any of this happened."

"Well, kid, here's the thing-"

"Oh, don't tell me you're my father. That is so cliche. You already blew my mind with the lost sister."

"What? No, I wasn't going to say that," Darthenshmirtz defended, and there was a pause, "that's happening with the other battle on the other side of the city."

As he rambled on, Phineas looked at the platform, definitely too far to jump. The beam separating the platform and the structure he and the low level darth were standing on was thin, but not too thin. He knew it was a long shot, but it was better than being within reach of this wackjob.

"You're never going to make that jump," Darthenshmirtz stated, but Phineas was too busy clearing his head of all doubt and outside thoughts.

Phineas sheathed his lightsaber, and he hooked it onto his belt. He slowly spread out his arms as he felt the Force flow around him, and closing his eyes, he slowly stepped back tippy-toe on the beam. He thought only about the Force as he allowed it to carry him as he stepped back, one foot in tip-toe position. Ferb and Isabella watched as the young Jedi performed the stunt.

"He's crazy! He's going to fall!" Isabella exclaimed, but Ferb shushed her. If Phineas lost his focus, it'd all be over.

"Hm, impressive," Darthenshmirtz uttered as Phineas finally made it to the platform, and he opened his eyes, "Most impressive indeed."

"Now what? Last I checked, the Force isn't very strong with you. Plus, that beam is way too skinny for you," Phineas called in a somewhat taunting matter, "I'm all the way over here, and you can't get to me. You may as well give up and leave."

"Uh huh," Darthenshmirtz rolled his eyes, "there's something you didn't think about though, kid. You're trapped over there. You have to come back at some point. It's either that or starve to death."

Phineas gulped, knowing he was right. He looked down at the ground...MILES from where he stood. He could then see holes that probably led to tunnels. He could easily hide there until he could meet up with the others. Their plan was falling apart since Darthenshmirtz knew they'd plan it that way. They'd have to come up with another plan another day. He looked over at Darthenshmirtz who was smirking. Phineas didn't seem to notice Ferb and Isabella.

"There is a third option," Phineas said calmly, and he turned to face the edge of the platform. He took a deep breath, and he jumped.

Time seemed to slow down as Phineas ascended and started to descend, but Darthenshmirtz only smiled as he reached into his cape. He pulled out a small device. Phineas could see as he fired the device at him, but it was too late. Phineas was already midair, unable to do anything. The blast from the device hit him, and he froze as a white glow surrounded him. A line of energy connecting the Jedi and the device brought him closer to his captor.

"Nice try, but you're not getting away that easy."

Ferb and Isabella's jaws dropped, and Ferb got a dark glare. He jumped down to the platform. Darthenshmirtz simply just smacked him away, and he grabbed the ledge for dear life. Isabella quickly came to his aid, but by the time she pulled him off...Darthenshmirtz was gone. They ran as fast as they could to the hangar where the Sith kept his ship, but they were too late. As they arrived, they could already see the ship midair, the darth's cackle echoing as he flew away with his prize.

* * *

**You didn't read the title wrong. This is the final chapter of the story. What does that mean? YOU ALL ARE LEFT ON A CLIFFHANGER MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Also that means a sequel. Hopefully it won't take me forever to update that lol. Anyway please review. Maybe I'll upload a trailer to the sequel. **


End file.
